


A new Host

by Rosetintedshades



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But you probably already guessed that..., Crack Treated Seriously, Eeyore is kinda depressed but that's nothing new, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetintedshades/pseuds/Rosetintedshades
Summary: After 'Phoenix Resurrection: The Return of Jean Grey" the Phoenix Force travels the Universe to find a new host...





	A new Host

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post something I wrote! 
> 
> Well, in case you think I'm insane for even thinking of crossing over the Winnie-the-Pooh fandom with the X-Men, you're not the only one. But isn't Fanfiction all about sharing crazy ideas with the world?

The Phoenix was a force of nature, as old as the Universe itself. It wouldn't be refused by a puny human like Jean Grey. It had offered the woman everything! Unlimited Power, Godhood, the ability to resurrect everybody she had lost, her husband, parents, friends, and yet the telepathic Mutant had sent it away! The Phoenix was enraged.

It would have burned Jean Grey and her beloved home planet to cinders, if it hadn't enjoyed human hosts more than any others. Their emotions were something the Phoenix craved like a drug, love, loathing, it didn't truly matter to the Phoenix. It would have probably taken another host, one like Hope Summers or one of the Stepford Cuckoos, maybe all of them... but the Grey woman's refusal, to the Phoenix, betrayal, insulted it so much that it decided to look for a host somewhere else. Even if its search for a suitable, this time preferably grateful, host would be unsuccessful, the Phoenix could always simply return to Earth.

Having made that decision the Phoenix launched itself into the well nigh endless reaches of space, looking for something, it wasn't even completely sure what, that would indicate a life form suitable to contain omnipotence.

After a long travel, how much time passed didn't matter to the Phoenix, it saw planet that looked and felt so strangely familiar... So much like Earth. The planet's natives though, they weren't humans. They resembled Earth's animals, but they were a lot more intelligent, capable of speech and, what mattered most to the Phoenix, those wonderful, complex, addictive emotions.

So, it was decided. Here the Phoenix would find its next host. The firebird started circling the little planet, looking for a mind that would welcome its power and would give it access to emotions it craved so badly.

Again, time passed, but it didn't matter to the Phoenix. It circled the planet, day and night, until it found what it was searching for.

"All Eeyore ever wanted was a little red balloon, and his tail. Eeyore would be so happy if he would just have those two things. But will it ever happen? No! The world hates Eeyore. The world is unfair!"

Such sadness and despair radiated from the mind of the creature that the Phoenix compared to the Earth life-form called a "donkey". It seemed to constantly feel like that. It was perfect.

The Phoenix telepathically contacted the creature. "Eeyore, I am the Phoenix. I offer you godhood and power beyond the limits of your imagination. Nobody will ever wrong you again for you shall have the power of the PHOENIX! Do you accept?" It thundered inside creatures' mind.

The creature hesitated, doubting the cosmic entity's sincerity, so the Phoenix reassured it. "Accept and become omnipotent. Nothing will pose a danger to you ever again..." Now it could feel the creature making up its mind. The Phoenix was so delighted by having found another host that it didn't even wait for a verbal answer, it had already felt the consent in its soon-to-be-host's mind.

Just a fraction of a moment later a loud announcement thundered through Ashdown Forest.

"I am fire! I am life incarnate! Now and forever -- I am PHOENIX!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is listed as a two chapter story, but I don't know if I'll ever get around writing down the second one... 
> 
> As you might have guessed from the Notes at the beginning I have no experience AT ALL with this whole posting thing. If I chose the wrong rating or should have added some tags or warnings, feel free to tell me, I'll be incredibly grateful for any advice given. :)


End file.
